


Sunday Morning Walk Of Shame

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Walk Of Shame, prompts, quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering an Anon prompt from a post I made.<br/>“We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Walk Of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Stole that prompt from a travelling post of AUs on Tumblr  
> Wrote this in like 20 minutes so don't expect magic, but I think it's cute  
> Hooray for fastforming Mavin bonds - even though, I'm pretty sure, irl, Michael HATED Gavin at first.

The air was heavy, hot, and gross. Last night’s clothes clung to Michael’s skin as the sun beat down on him, and he could already feel more freckles forming on his face and neck. He was regretting last night. The whole get-drunk-meet-a-stranger-fuck-and-flee was getting boring as fuck. He couldn’t even remember the guy’s name. It was all a blur of whiskey breath and nails on skin and clumsy hands twisted in his curls. It wasn’t even worth the money he spent on getting drunk.

He yanked off his beanie. He could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck and shuddered. Hot Sundays in Austin sucked dick. Jersey may have been a gray place full of angry people, but at least he never felt like he was melting out of his clothes.

He was staring at his bare feet - reckless not to wear shoes, really, but it was hot and he wanted to get out before the guy woke up - when he rammed head first into the chest of someone else. He noticed this guy didn’t have shoes on either just as his ass struck concrete. 

“Jesus! What the fuck are you doing? Watch where you’re going!” he snapped, his quick temper flaring up as he looked up at the offensive figure. The sun was high behind the stranger and his face was dark with shadow, so Michael just glared at where he assumed his eyes were.

“Oh god, sorry mate, I’m a bit hungover. Didn’t see you,” the heavy British accent hit Michael across the ear and he flushed. Fucking foreign accents. too 

"Well, come back down to Earth, asshole. Jeez."

The gangly brit, all long limbs and thin body, squatted down and offered Michael a hand up, allowing Michael the first real look at his face. Fuck, he was cute. British and cute. Oh fuck. He was not prepared for this.

He let the guy help him up and quickly pulled his hand away, avoiding eye contact and trying hard not to blush like a moron.

“Sorry again for slamming into you like that,” there was a lopsided grin and a mischievous twinkle in the man’s eye and Michael failed at not blushing, “I’m Gavin. Who’re you?”

“I’m the guy you owe breakfast so I won't kick your ass. You can call me Michael.”

“Top. Only problem. Left my shoes elsewhere - couldn’t be bothered to find them. Can I instead offer you coffee at my place?” Gavin was very confident for such a nerdy looking dude. The attitude was contagious and Michael slapped on his best smirk and swung an arm over Gavin’s shoulder.

“You’re a cheeky fuck. I like it. Yeah. Sure. Sounds like a blast. I need a shower, though, and clean clothes. So counter offer - coffee and breakfast, my place? You could even join me in that shower if you want,” he was all wiggling eyebrows and big grin. Dimpled cheeks, freckles, he knew he had this on lock.

Gavin laughed loudly and turned a bright shade of pink, but nodded all the same, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m all for it. Gonna have to borrow some clothes though, if we’re showering.”

“Nah. You won’t need ‘em,” Michael scoffed and smacked Gavin’s ass as he began to steer them toward his apartment. Gavin squawked, Michael laughed hard and loud, and they made their way, arm around shoulder and waist like life long friends.


End file.
